


VOD

by sabinelagrande



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dom Jethro Gibbs, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Femdom, Flogging, Maledom, Multi, Sub Timothy McGee, Switch Abby Sciuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What marvels a webcam can create.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VOD

Tim stands nervously next to the bed, waiting for Abby to get this show on the road.

Abby is his- well, just his Abby, right now, because she likes to pick titles up and discard them on a whim, but words like "mistress" and "owner" aren't particularly inappropriate for the situation. And whatever it is that Abby is for him, Gibbs is for her, and they make sort of a chain that way. Gibbs has Abby, Abby has him, but it doesn't necessarily follow that Gibbs has him.

When he asks Abby about it, she just strokes his hair and tells him that he hasn't earned it yet, that they'll discuss it when he has; it's a cruel trick, because she knows he's always been an overachiever.

"Strip and kneel on the bed," she tells him, and he obeys, folding his clothes carefully and stacking them on the chair before crawling onto the bed. Abby sits down next to him, ruffling his hair. "Are you ready?"

"I guess so," he says, which is the most rousing statement he can manage right now.

"Open your mouth," she says, picking up the ball gag and buckling it around his head.

The gag was his major request for this scene. Sometimes he gets in this headspace where he just rambles stupidly in bed; and while Abby thinks it's adorable, he'd pretty much rather die than have it happen while Gibbs is listening. He almost protests when she adds the blindfold, but she kisses his ear and pets his back, running her hand over suddenly tense muscles. "It'll make it easier, I promise," she whispers. "And this'll make it harder," she tells him, snapping the cock ring into place. He tilts his head and gives her his best "I can't believe you made that pun" look; apparently it still works through a blindfold and a ball gag, because she laughs.

She picks up his hand and puts his collar into it; he feels a little better once he's got it on, more grounded. The bed moves as Abby gets up and walks away. "Now, the camera," she says, for his benefit.

He honestly doesn't know if it's going to work right or not, because Abby had her hand in his lap the entire time he set the connection up, telling him how good it'd be, how much Gibbs was going to like it; but luck is with him, and he hears the cheery little noise that lets him know it's active.

There isn't a microphone or a camera on Gibbs's end, which is a shame; he can type, though. Tim wishes they'd set it up so that he could hear when his messages come in, so that he wasn't flying completely blind.

"Hi, Gibbs. Miss me?" There's a pause. "Aw, you're sweet. Look what I've got," she says, sounding for all the world like a little kid with a new toy- which isn't far from the mark, now that he thinks about it. "Isn't he pretty?" she coos, and the bed dips next to him. He sucks in a breath as her hand finds his dick, stroking it lazily. "So responsive." Just hearing her say it makes him want to do it more; he whimpers behind the gag as she tightens her hand, working him harder.

At some signal, she stops. "Turn around," she orders, and he can feel the bed move as she changes positions. He awkwardly shuffles around, hoping he's not pointing towards the nightstand or something. "Stop," she says suddenly. "All fours. Crawl."

He drops forward onto his hands. His cheeks- the ones on his face- are on fire, because he's very aware that Gibbs can see everything when he's like this, his ass and his balls and his total obedience to Abby, any and all of which he's half-expecting Gibbs to find unappealing or objectionable. At the same time, he can't not show off a little, spreading his legs that much wider, wanting to be seen and wanting to hide at the same time.

"Stop," Abby says again. He can tell he's quite close to her now, feeling the warmth of her body in front of him. Suddenly, she unbuckles the gag, setting it down next to him; he swallows nervously, aware that his safety net is gone.

"Don't worry," she says, grabbing him by the back of the head and pressing his face to her cunt. "You're still not going to talk." He's deeply relieved to have his mouth occupied again, so he can't say something stupid; he licks her slowly, just how she likes, his tongue running along her and up to her clit.

"That's a good boy," she says, petting his hair. "See what a good boy he is?" she says to the camera, and he's pleased at the way her voice hitches when he slides a finger inside of her, working it slowly in and out.

Her hands leave his head, and she doesn't say anything for a long time; he almost stops what he's doing to ask what the hell, but then he remembers that she and Gibbs both know sign language, and that's just mean.

"Focus, Timothy," she warns him, tugging at his hair, and he redoubles his efforts, anxious to please, glad that she's back with him. "Very good," she praises.

He doesn't even realize she's picked up the flogger until it brushes against his back; he startles and jumps.

"Shh, shh," Abby says, stroking his head. "It's okay. You're doing so well."

It's harder than he thinks to do so many things at once: hold still for the flogger; keep himself from rubbing his stiff cock against the sheets; hold himself upright with one hand and finger her with the other, all while not falling forward and headbutting her in the abdomen.

But, again: overachiever.

It's all too much, and he's pretty sure he's ready to come around the time that Abby does, moaning loudly and arching her back, showing off. "Oh god, Gibbs," she pants out, and Tim doesn't even feel jealous or needy about it; this is about pleasing him as much as it is about pleasing her. If he enjoys the show, then, well- if Tim thinks about that any harder, he's going to be bad and come all over the sheets.

"His mouth feels _so_ good," Abby says to the camera, and Tim feels his face go hot again. "Can I have another one?" She pauses for a response. "Oh, thank you, sir," she says, shoving at Tim's head. He picks up right where he left off, sliding his fingers in and out, sucking gently on her clit. It doesn't take long this time, barely any time at all before she's hitting him hard with the flogger and bucking up against his mouth.

"That's enough," she says, pulling him up for a kiss. He whimpers into her mouth as she takes hold of his cock, stroking him roughly. She pushes his head away, presumably so she can look at the camera. "Should I let him come?" she says, and he swallows hard. "Aww, Gibbs, but he's been so good! Please?"

There's a long pause. "Turn around," she says, putting her hands on his hips to guide him. When he's settled, she leans up, scratching her fingers over where she's just hit him as she whispers in his ear. "He says if you beg well enough, he'll think about it."

He's frozen for a moment, but he already knows he's going to do it; he just needs to.. It's not nearly as much about finding release as it is finding approval, measuring up to what's asked of him, proving that he really is good.

"Please," he manages to say. "I want- I want to do it for you. I want to show you- please," he says again, his voice starting to break. "Let me come for you, sir."

"Very nice," Abby coos, reaching around to stroke him, slow and firm. "You've done a great job, sweetheart. You can come when you want to."

He drops his head back onto her shoulder and lets her warm hands take over, relaxing into her touch. He's worn out, too turned on and tired to make it last; he groans loudly and comes, hard enough that it feels like he's going to pass out.

"You're such a good boy," Abby says, dropping kisses all over his face as he struggles to recover. "Gibbs says so too. You've made us both very happy."

"I'm glad," he says sleepily.

"We miss you," Abby says, loud enough that Tim knows it's for the camera. "You be safe out there, or I'm never going to forgive you. Yes, I know it's just a conference. I don't care." He can hear her blow a kiss to the camera. "G'night, Gibbs."

He hears the sound that means the connection's closed, and he feels relieved and a little lost at the same time.

"Gibbs is coming home in two days," she says quietly, wrapping her arms around him.

"I want to-" he starts, but he doesn't know how to finish that sentence.

"Shh, I know," she says, pressing a finger to his lips. "We'll talk about it. Right now I think you've got the right to be a little weird and floaty."

"Okay," he says, snuggling closer to her. It's more than enough for now.


End file.
